


Vicissitude

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Adventure, Canon Setting, Drama, Established relationship for main couple(s), Introspection, Language (general), M/M, POV: Present tense, POV: Sano, POV: first person, Physical fighting between Saitou and Sano, Queer Saitou, Queer Sano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: Sano isn’t sure why he goes to Saitou after a bad day.





	Vicissitude

Why the hell am I here, again? It's fucking raining. 

Well, it's drizzling, anyway -- enough to make me damp and uncomfortable. And it's a shitty walk. I mean, it's a nice enough neighborhood and the roads are all right, but all of this last bit is uphill. In the rain. 

I don't know why I even come here. Half the time I can't get his attention anyway -- I swear I spend my whole life trying to get his attention -- and then it's a long walk home. Well, sure, _today_ he appears in the doorway the moment I set foot on his property, but usually... 

Look at that look he's giving me. Stupid eyebrow; why am I even here? He'll probably refuse to fight me, too. All right, well, he's tugging his gloves tighter and stepping down from the porch, which means he _is_ willing to fight me today, but that damned eyebrow of his is still wondering why. 

"I had a real shitty day," I announce in answer. 

"And I will never understand why my beating you up always seems to make you feel better," he replies. 

See, he doesn't even understand me. Why am I here? But at least he's giving me what I want. 

Not that I'm really sure _why_ I want it. Bastard's right... why _do_ I seem to enjoy getting my ass handed to me like this? Well, only by him, though. But it's not like I'm improving or anything -- not that I need to!! -- except, I guess, sometimes I feel like maybe I'm learning how to deal with the 'Asshole' style of fighting a little better. And it's not like he would ever acknowledge my improvement even if I somehow managed to totally beat him. Not in a million years. 

Well, all right, today one time after he knocks me down he _does_ say, "Keep working on that move and you might actually dodge one of my hits one of these years." 

Jerk. Why do I do this? 

"Fujita!" That's the wife. Why am I here?? I still can't believe he's married. I mean, I know she does her own thing and lets him do his, and she really is a fun person, but I still can't get over the fact that he's _married_ to her. "Fujita!" she yells from the house again. There's about a million other things she could call him that would make more sense, but I guess 'Fujita' is less disturbing than 'anata.' "Is that Sano out there again? Stop kicking his ass and bring him in for supper!" 

So Saitou reaches down and grabs my hand to drag me to my feet, and before he lets go pulls me up against him and kisses me hard. What a weird moment to choose to do that. 

Well, but I can feel most of what's left of my frustration from the day just draining out of me, and I can't help grinning a little as we go into the house. 

Why the hell am I here, again? 

Oh, I remember now.


End file.
